Diabolik Lovers or Bride?
by YouDaManBro
Summary: (Yeah I know, the title sucks.) Yui is coming into a new mansion, new school, and new life. She meets six brothers, at least half brothers. She learns more about them, personally. Each and everyone. But when the time comes, who will she choose to be with? FOREVER. They all have beautiful sides to them, but yet she knows that 'You never know who you fall in love with.'
1. Chapter 1: The Begining of EVERYTHING!

I knocked on the door, the huge door I thought that was as tall as the Tokyo Tower. As soon as I decided to go back to the taxi and say the door wasn't opening, the door cracked open and made a loud creaking sound. I decided to go in, I waved to the taxi driver Goodbye and Thank You. I stepped into the huge mansion and saw everything literally marble and a nice, long Victorian carpet showing me the way through the mansion.

I feel like I'm going to be sick, I mean, who the heck is this filthy rich? What does he or she do for a living? I would most likely have to be a really famous actress or something. I stood there for who knows how long, dumbfounded. I slowly started walking, and I saw a boy on a Victorian couch. Almost everything is Victorian here. I touched the boy's shoulder to wake him up from his deep sleep, you have to admit. He looked kind of cute just laying there. "Excuse me-" I couldn't finish. He was ice-cold, I checked his arm and neck for ANY sign of a heart beat. None.

I ran to my bag and searched for my phone, next thing I know I felt a force pull me back. I look down and found myself on someone's lap, I looked back. It was the boy! He's actually alive?! "Um... Excuse me sir. Are you ok?" he smiled. He put his lips on my ears and spoke "I'm the least of your worry's." His voice was husky like, it was so freaking SEXY!

He pushed me down on the couch and started kissing the nape of my neck, I moaned. He laughed. I started kicking and fighting back, but he was strong. Really strong, his hands were in a firm grip. My hands were above my head, I screamed. With one of his hands he covered my mouth, I bite his hand. And he flinched. "What do you think you're doing? Idiot!" and stopped kissing my neck and was so close to my face, I could smell his minty breath. "Come now Pancake. Don't be that way." His face was serious now, he looked at the other side of the couch, I did the same. There was another young man standing with his arms folded, his purple hair combed nicely, and he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. I wiggled free and ran behind the other man. "And who might you be?" I blinked. He didn't know why I was here? Didn't my father explain anything to these people? "My name is Yui Komori, my father said that he called and said I will be living with you for now on." he stared at me and faced the red haired boy who was sexually harassing me. "If you desire to do anything like that again, I suggest you do it in your room. Ayato." Really? That's all he says? No 'Oh! I'm sorry Miss for what he just did to you.'

Ayato just looked at me as if I was dinner, I tried my best not to look into his eyes. I can't believe I'm living with HIM!


	2. Chapter 2: The truth of what they are

It's been a week now that I have stayed in the Sakamaki house hold; it's not what I expected at all. Basically I have been followed mostly by Ayato and Laito, Reiji giving me lectures about every single thing I am doing, Shu and Subaru keeping their distance, and Kanato talking to his stuffed bear. This is NOT a normal family at all, no I take that back… THESE AREN'T NORMAL PEOPLE! I'm used to being around all these spiritual people that talk about God.

These people… are VAMPIRES.

How to I know that? Well it all started when Ayato said he was hungry.

**Flashback!**

I walked into the kitchen for a snack, before I head to school. I gently open the cabinet, to find boxes of nutritional bars. On the front it says "For Yui. Before School." I grab one. I suddenly feel a force pulling me by the waist, I fell on my heels. I turned around to see Ayato.

"What is it? Something wrong?" He puts his head on the side of my neck, and starts licking. I was surprised at the sudden action that took place. I wiggle free from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?"

"Come on Pancake. I'm hungry." He licks his lips. I notice the only way out is to go around him, I make a run for it. Stupid mistake. He pulls me back, and pins me down on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I try breaking free. It's no use. He might as well be Hercules.

He kisses me on the lips fiercely. I start kicking at him, he jump on top of me and starts licking my neck again. I try to scream, he covers my mouth with one hand. "Stop struggling pancake. This will only take a second… Or longer, depending on when I feel like stopping. He leans down to my neck again, and I feel a hard stabbing on my neck. No. Not stabbing… more like a biting. I move my eyes down, and see his teeth sink into my snowy skin. What's going on? I feel warmth exiting out of my neck, my heart is beating rapidly. I start breathing heavily, tears flow down my face.

As soon as he lifts his head, I see red all over his lips. He licks it off. I look down… BLOOD? I swing my head back to him, he smiles. "Now you figure it out? After all this time? You finally know we are Vampires?" I felt my eyelids slowly become heavier and heavier, I suddenly see darkness.

"Vampire?" I breathed.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading my story, I know its a little lame right now. But if you will please comment on what I need to improve on? That would be lovely. I would also like to hear more couples! Please let me at least get 3 comments?**


	3. Chapter 3: Music of the Bite

Music. I heard music, it was elegant, beautiful, soft, and it flowed. It was mind blowing someone could play like that, I had to find out where it came from. I fled my room to follow the music, the halls echoed the beautiful playing of the piano music. I tiptoed in the hallways, I reached the music room. The silver doorknob was cold, as if it had not been in use for a long time. Yet again, the Sakamaki brothers were vampires. They had ice cold skin, unless the recently drank blood from me. Then I could feel a little warmth.

I creaked the door open to see Laito playing the grand piano in the far corner of the room. The piano looked as if it was recently polished, the black of the piano shined at an angle. I walked toward Laito, he didn't stop playing or even looked up. He eyes were closed, I guess he likes playing his feelings into the song or something.

"Its beautiful." I said softly. What else was there to say? It was beautiful, no word could describe the beauty the music had. I watched his hands dance on the keys of the piano, his arms and hands were so big and long. He didn't have to make an effort to reach all the way to the end of the piano.

"You think so?" He smiled. Still having his eyes closed while playing.

"Of course. Who taught you?" He stopped playing and slowly opened his forest green eyes. He sighed and looked into my eyes, I couldn't look away.

"No one. I never learned. I play by feeling or by memorizing the different sounds of the piano."

"For someone that never learned, you play better than Beethoven." He laughed a little.

"Your something. You know that?" He got up and cupped my face. He stared deep into my eyes. "I could play more, I need some motivation though." He went down to the nape of my neck and bit hard. I gasped. I tried fighting back. "Laito. Please stop. I can't-" He suddenly stopped and I saw blood on the edges of his lips. Something was different, I couldn't put my finger on it though. He wasn't his usual, perverted self. He immediately exited the music room.

I turned around to leave as well, when suddenly I bumped into something. Or someone. I fell to the floor landing onto my side. I heard a chuckle and lifted my head to see Ayato above me. "What are you doing here?" He just suddenly appeared. Of course. He kneeled down next to me, lifted my chin, and started kissing my neck. "Isn't it obvious?" his fangs sunk into the same spot Laito was. It hurt more than it did with Laito.

He pushed me down and stopped and kissed me on my lips. He kissed hard, I kissed back. Why? Why am I kissing back? He just bite me, now kissing me? What the heck Yui!

"Your will FOREVER be mine. No one else's." He was serious.


End file.
